


A Certain Locket

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, Charles Croydon focused on a golden locket.





	A Certain Locket

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Scowling, Charles Croydon focused on a golden locket. A certain memory was why he scowled. A memory of wide eyes as the townspeople of Salem tied Sarah to a stake. Allowed her to burn. There wasn't one image of his wife in the locket. Not one hair. His wife's ashes. 

 

THE END


End file.
